Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device that senses abnormal operation.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is an element emitting light by using electroluminescence phenomena that organic compounds disposed between electrodes emit light when current flows between two electrodes. An organic light emitting display device is a device displaying images by controlling the amount of current flowing in the organic compound to adjust the amount of light emission.
The organic light emitting display device has an advantage that a light and thin type can be made because light emits from thin organic compounds disposed between electrodes. According to this advantage, a recent organic light emitting display device has a tendency to have a much thinner type.
Thinning effect of such organic light emitting display device weakens strength of the organic light emitting display device. Incidentally, such weakness is a cause that makes the organic light emitting display device be easily damaged by external force.
On the other hand, the damaged organic light emitting display device contains not only a problem in appearance but also a risk factor potentially bringing about a fire.
The organic light emitting display device drives the organic light emitting element by using current so that, when the organic light emitting element is damaged, impedance of the organic light emitting element increases. At this point, when the organic light emitting display device does not sense the damage, the organic light emitting display device supplies the same current to the organic light emitting element regardless of increased impedance. Heat generation proportional to the power consumption increases proportionally to the impedance. Therefore, when the organic light emitting display device supplies the same current to the organic light emitting element having increased impedance, the heat generation of the organic light emitting element increases so that fire is brought about.
To reduce the riskiness of the fire, the damage of the organic light emitting display device has to be sensed.